Walking Dead in South Park
by Blaze1470
Summary: The few survivors of the South Park elementary attack set out after losing their home. they will have to adapt to their new life on the road finding new allies and making new enemies either amongst themselves or from dangerous outsiders. regardless they will quickly learn, there is much more to fear than the mindless rotting dead.
1. Chapter 1

Stan raised his machete over the living corpse sprawled out on the floor in front of him. he stagers unsteadily looking down at the corpse desperately trying to reach for him. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you" Stan says sympathetically as he brings the machete down hard on the skull of the undead monster effectively killing it in one hit.

"With that out of the way" Kyle replies as he's kneeling on the ground next to the cash register. he hastily puts 2 cans of beans in his back pack while giving Stan a menacing look as Stan kneels over the corpse of the now dead zombie

"Dude.." Kyle pauses thinking of what to say "its been 2 months since the outbreak and you still aren't used to killing them yet?".

"Them" Stan says withought breaking contact with the corpse "you know they were real people before this" Stan replies with a slightly agitated tone.

"Well they aren't people any more" Kyle quickly adds as he stands up with his back turned to Stan looking on one of the shelves. "now help me look for food, id like to get back before sundown."

Stan rolls his eyes and stands up walking away from the corpse over to one of the shelves in the grocery store.

"GODDAM!" Kyle angrily expresses "you are such a pussy, Kyle turns to face Stan "you couldn't even shoot an animal when we went hunting with your uncle Jimbo"

Stan suddenly lunges at Kyle pulling at the collar of his coat knocking him into the shelf while shaking him rabidly "FUCK YOU, DONT YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY UNCLE AGAIN!" Stan shouts loudly into Kyles face. Kyle balls his fist with his right arm punching Stan and knocking him away from Kyle, while Stan holding his face in pain, Kyle then quickly picks Stan up by the legs and slams him to the ground.

"Are you done" Kyle says breathing heavily as he steps over Stan to get to his backpack near the register. Stan still on the floor, grabs Kyle by the leg and pulls him back causing Kyle to fall to the floor. with a loud thud, Kyle falls head first on the tile floor. Stan slowly stands up feeling with his arm and grabs the shelf slowly hoisting himself up with it, while Kyle still on the floor pushes himself back up on his feet. before any word could be spoken between the two, moans of the undead are heard outside

Kyle looks at the front of the store "Oh shit" Kyle repeats three times in rapid succession. "we need to get out of here!" Kyle turns his head and looks at Stan "sounds like there's a hundred out there"

Stan shouts "we need to ge-" suddenly one of the undead bursts through the front window making an entry point for the rest to follow. Stan and Kyle both grab there back packs and run for the exit with the undead at their heels. as the boys run past the almost never ending rows of shelves they finally make it to the rear entrance and exit the now infested grocery store.

The boys are met with sunlight as they exit through the rear of the building and quickly turn around and close the door.

"Do you think they can get through" Stan says out of breath.

"No...no I don't think so, the door lock looks pretty thick, Kyle says who is panting like a horse who just ran the derby walks to the side of the building and leans against it.

Both boys look around and notice they are in a closed off courtyard fenced all around both boys return glances at each other but don't say a word.

"So... we should climb that fence to get out, they'll be expecting us back by now" Kyle anxiously says as he points to the fence in the corner of the court yard.

As the boys walked to the corner of the court yard they both noticed a 10 foot brick wall standing in their way of freedom.

"Ill boost you up" Stan said putting his back to the wall while locking his hands together "put your foot in my hands and ill boost you up" Stan adds.

Kyle withought saying a word he put his boot in his friends hands and climbs the wall.

"Ok your turn Stan" Kyle grunts as he reach's down as far as his arm can reach and connects his with Stan's. as soon as Stan reaches the top Kyle motions for his friend to sit on the edge of the wall with him.

"Dude your an asshole sometimes" Stan starting the conversation off while dusting off pieces of dirt on his spot.

"look man I.." Kyle pauses for a second thinking on what he thinks he should say "I'm sorry" Kyle looks with an apologetic face "I shouldn't have brought up your uncle like that, I knew you to were close" Kyle also adds while he dangles his legs off the edge of the wall.

Stan staring off into space "I'm sorry too, "I shouldn't have acted that way but Jesus sometimes you piss me off" Stan looks at Kyle and smiles causing Kyle to blush and let out a short chuckle "you do have a hell of a right swing ill admit that". Stan admits both boys laugh.

"I miss these times" Stan adds While pulling out a water bottle out of his pack and taking a swig then handing it to Kyle.

Kyle laughing admits "you mean the times when we would go on some little adventure and not have to worry about being eaten by the dead or other survivors trying to take our shit?.

"Exactly" Stan simply states and takes another swig of the water. as the boys sit there enjoying each others company. as the sun starts too set like an alarm clock telling the boys to get back before dark.

"Well.. lets get to the car both of them jump off the wall and run to the car in the front until they reach the front.

"Shit there's three zombies outside we are gonna have to make a run for it and hope we don't die"Kyle says with chuckle.

Both boys sprint to the car and are already in the car before the dead even noticed they were there,the boys began their trip home.

 _1 Hour later_

As Stan looks out the window from the drivers side he faintly sees the sign of the south park elementary school outside.

"Kyle don't forget to flash your lights" Stan remarks.

"I know I know" Kyle repeats "you don't need to remind again".

The car flashes its light and a faint light in the school appears the side garage door opens and the boys pull the car into the garage as both boys get out the garage door closes and there three figures stand in the dark a more memorable voice calls out to turn the lights on.

"You guys are finally back" Wendy says excitedly as she runs up to Stan and embraces him. as the lights turn on inside the garage Clyde, Kenny both enter the garage to see them Kyle runs up and Pats Clyde and Kenny on the back as they go into the entrance to the school ill see you tomorrow Kyle shouts to Stan while leaving the room.

"So how much supplies did you get" Wendy still smiling while holding a clip board. Stan leads Wendy to the back of the car and opens the trunk, "Our last stop at the grocery store didn't work out so well..." "BUT we did get some stuff id say we got enough food and water to last everyone here, id say for a week"Stan says wittingly.

"Ok" Wendy replies focusing on her clip board writing "this is good enough ill have someone look through it tomorrow morning lets just get some sleep" Wendy says while yawning.

" Wont argue with you there, I'm beat lets get some sleep. Stan puts his arm around Wendy and they both enter the school.

"We do have a slight problem Though" Wendy says through gritted teeth as there walking down the hallway.

"What is it" Stan looking concerned.

Its Eric he's doing it again... Wendy says while rolling her eyes.

Ill talk to him tomorrow Stan replies also rolling his eyes.

Authors note: so this is my new story and I had no intent to make it a thousand words but here it is. helpful comments would be exceptionally helpful to help me improve my writing. I'm new in writing action sequences so like I said helpful comments would be appreciated. I'm gonna be busy for a while so I don't really know when ill be back to write chapter 2. thanks for taking your time and reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

HELP ME! HELP ME!

Kyle dashes through the burning school building desperately trying to pinpoint the location the screams are coming from.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Kyle yells covering his mouth from the smoke of the burning building he looks around seeing massive flames blazing all around him Kyle continues to follow the voice until he reach's a corridor blocked with fallen roof pieces and wood burning in a wall stopping Kyle from reaching the person trapped in the fire.

"Damn it" Kyle screams as he begins pacing around the seemingly impassible wreckage as he notices a small crevice being held up by two desks that fell from the second floor.

"Hold on, I'm coming" Kyle shouts as he crawls on all fours underneath the burning scraps, reaching the crevice Kyles hands burn from touching the pieces of wood and roof pieces that are still burning. Kyle mutters in pain from the 2nd degree burns he is receiving from crawling on the ground. finally Kyle squeezes through holding in the terrible screams of pain he just received from the floor, he lunges to the door in front of him jerking it open, Everything went Black.

"What the-" Kyle responds to the strange event almost in a catatonic state. looking around he isn't in a burning school house now he's in a endless void of darkness, Kyle takes a few steps before he hears a faint sound coming from above him, he looks up focusing on the faint but still audible sound.

"Kyle...Kyle get up" a recognizable voice calls out too him "Craig" Kyle shouts out in a unsure tone "Craig!" this time Kyle shouted much louder the pitch blackness begins too separate from each other like a earthquake spreading two sides of land apart. Kyle squints his eyes and sees a small orb of light coming straight towards him getting bigger and bigger until it reaches and pulls him in, Kyle instinctively closes his eyes and shielding his face, then opens his eyes once again at the sight of Craig shaking him awake.

Kyle waking up in a pool of sweat with Craig looking over him "Dude its about time you got up" Craig knelling over Kyle sounding impatient "lets go before the Fatass eats our share of breakfast" Craig grunts while getting up and starts speed walking out the door heading toward the cafeteria. Kyle carefully uncovers his hands from the half damp sleeping bag holding them in front of his face observing them for the burns seeing nothing Kyle sighs "I swear that was the most fucked up dream ive ever had" Kyle whispers to himself as he rolls up his sleeping bag then places it in the corner of what used to be Mr. garrisons classroom Kyle looking around noticing five other sleeping bags rolled up as well in corners of the cleared out room.

Kyle walks out the door leading to the hallway looking around all the while heading towards the cafeteria as Kyle nears the cafeteria he walks through the side door leading into the main lobby noticing Clyde and Token standing at the front doors with 9mms holstered keeping watch past the guards Kyle sees Wendy across the hall in the principals office with her signature clipboard always in hand, she gives him a friendly nod before walking off into a different room.

as Kyle finishes his walk down the hallway he enters the cafeteria, letting out a yawn and stretching his arm out, he notices 5 tables full of boys and girls sitting together on separate tables. to the side of the room in the lunch line a large group of kids standing in line for their breakfast rations, Kyle scans the tables and spots Stan,Craig,Kenny,Cartman and a few others he doesn't personally know. Kyle takes a open spot sitting in between Kenny and Cartman.

"Jesus dude you look like shit" Stan says smirking. Kyle couldn't help but notice Stan's newly developed black eye from yesterdays mishap as he hands Kyle a tray of food.

"Oh wow I love having beans and a dry biscuit three days in a row" Kyle says sarcastically as he's handed the tray

"Humph" Cartman moans as he slumps over the table with his arms crossed "I'm so Fucking hungry I was about to eat the soap in the bathroom this morning, that's how hungry I was and still am" Cartman says in a furious tone.

"Well don't be so fat" Craig says while smirking causing the entire table to laugh along.

I'm not fat I'm big boned you asshole" Cartman replies almost instantly

Why are you still fat Eric its been two months the rest of us have gotten skinner yet you stayed the same" Kyle exclaims.

"Screw you guys I'm going back to sleep" Cartman nearly yells and quickly leaves the cafeteria.

"What happened to you Stan" Kenny curiously asks as he adjusts his hoodie.

"I fell that's it" Stan replies quickly while taking a bite of beans.

Craig chimes in changing the subject "Kyle you looked terrified when you woke up this morning what's up with that"

"Oh I just had a bad dream that's all" Kyle explains while taking a sip of water.

"Na you must've been dreaming about Bebe weren't you" " Kenny winks at Kyle and adds "Craig said you woke up sweating like a dog, you must've been giving it to her really hard in that dream of yours" then Kenny makes sexual hand gestures causing the entire table to break out laughing.

"Screw you" Kyle nervously smiles then looks away but unable to hide that he's blushing uncontrollably.

As the boys continue to enjoy their time with the group and their friends at the lunch table a very loud and obnoxious noise coming from the table behind them causing the group to turn their heads for the source all eyes settle on Brimmy. he walks to the side of the boys table folding his arms at his chest while eyeing the table up

"Look at this" Brimmy speaks with a heavy southern accent as he pulls out a 38special revolver from his belt, the boys watch it as the silver handle glimmers in the artificial light of the cafeteria, yeah I got it off a corpse already gnawed off of. Brimmy continues "this thing takes 5 shots and I'm not afraid to use it" Brimmy adds

"Yeah well I thought Wendy said no weapons allowed unless were on supply runs or if theirs danger Craig says while scraping his tray clean with his fork.

"Yeah Well Wendy isn't in charge at least not officially" Brimmy says as he shoves the revolver back into his belt then pulls his blue coat over concealing it like it was never there.

Stan looks up at Brimmy "She took the job that nobody else here could" Stan continues "and to tell you the truth I don't think anyone here can do it better than she does".

"Well tell ya what we don't ever find enough on our scavenging party's to feed everyone here, one day our food stock is gonna run out" Brimmy almost shouts not caring that people from other tables are turning their heads and staring he then adds "every time people go out they have to go out farther and farther every time and that puts peoples lives on the line"

Stan jumps up from his seat walks up to Brimmy with his fists clenched, now both boys face to face. before a word can be spoken between the two the doors to the cafeteria open Wendy enters followed by Bebe. Wendy walks over to the middle of the cafeteria floor and speaks "can I have your attention please" Wendy pauses for a second "I have the list for the people going on the supply run today they currently are" Wendy pauses for a second time then reads out the names "Craig, Kenny and Jason, as soon as you finish your food and get geared up come talk to me and we can discuss locations of possible food and supply sources" Wendy then adds "thank you" as she walks out leaving Bebe behind.

Brimmy lets out a angry grunt then strides out the cafeteria doors.

"Well shit wish I could've known ahead of time instead of at last minute" Kenny says in a joking tone as he takes his leave of the group and exits the cafeteria.

Craig following Kenny "I gotta get ready too" "Kyle you wouldn't mind clearing my tray for me would ya?" Craig says laughing showing an arsenal of yellow teeth inside then leaves the room. as soon as Craig left the majority of the people in the cafeteria got up dumped their trays and congregated at the door to start their day.

As the rest of the members of the table dissipate to do their own things Kyle one of the few remaining in the room walks out of the cafeteria but is stopped by none other than Bebe at the door

"Hey Kyle" Bebe gives Kyle a small grin.

"Hey...Hey Bebe" Kyle feeling uneasy all of a sudden.

Bebe easily takes notice of Kyle uneasment "are you okay" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kyle quickly says.

"Well I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us I really do" Bebe reaches and grabs Kyles arm in a soft hold and looks him directly in the eyes "Thank you" she says it again but more sincere".

"Thanks Bebe I'm glad you fell that way" Kyle says feeling more comfortable around her.

Kyle couldn't help but look into her sparkling eyes and she stares directly into his, suddenly a voice rang out from a distance outside the exit "c'mon Kyle we need to get the water pump working again or Wendy's gonna give us hell".

"Well I got to go" Kyle breaking the silent staring between the two of them and walks off.

"Bye" Bebe mumbled quietly walking off in the distance.

Authors note: (due to me being a dummy I originally planned on explaining to the readers in the first chapter that everyone in the school is 16-17 years of age but I forgot so now ya know). this took a damn long time to plan out then type I have school and work but I still seemingly have time to do this over all of it I'm amazed lol. well hope you like it I have more action planned for next chapter this one was just a filler just wait you'll see. like always thx for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"You think were gonna find something" Craig speaks as he's walking down the road with Kenny by his side, Jason walking silently behind them.

"Were only an hour out from the school before our car broke down" Kenny takes a deep breath as he tugs off his parka as the hot sun is beating down on them. "And now we have to walk and hopefully find another car that works down the road" Kenny says with an exhausted tone.

as the boys continue their stroll down the barren road they all walk close together but keep quiet trying to focus on the road ahead, another mile passes by and the trio comes across an old abandoned gas station with a partially caved in roof and junk laying around outside with a red rusty car outside facing the road.

"might be some stuff we can use in the gas station, ill go check it" Kenny says excitedly as he rushes to the partially collapsed building and carefully stepping inside.

Craig glances for a second at Kenny before he disappears inside the building. Craig then strolls over to the old car leaning his head inside darting his eyes back and forth among the row of seats, then gently leans his back against the front seat door taking his pack off and pulling out a bottle of water then takes a sip, dropping his pack at his feet Craig squints from the sun shinning directly in his face, with Jason circling around the other side of the car he carefully grabs the door handle with his knife in his other hand scanning the inside of the car for any threats.

"I already checked it bro, your good" Craig says with a reassuring voice he turns his head seeing Jason in his peripheral vision "want some water" Craig says holding the bottle of water in his hand.

"Na" Jason says not paying any attention to Craig's offer, leaning halfway inside the car he lays down on the front seat, head under the steering wheel he opens up the bottom compartment revealing different colored wires "this car looks like its around the mid 90s so this should work" Jason says in a deep tone, taking his hand off the wires for a couple seconds too adjust his long shiny mullet.

"We don't ever talk" Craig says hoping to start up a conversation "even though we did hang out with the same crowd of friends before this" Craig also adds as he turns around poking his head inside the driver side window looking directly over Jason.

Jason doesn't answer instead he looks up for a second acknowledging Craig's attempt to start a conversation, then looks down continuing his work. Craig looks up seeing Kenny exiting the building carrying a second back pack with a wide grin on his face.

"Anything in there of use" Craig almost shouts as he walks up to Kenny staring at the pack in Kenny's hand.

"Just a bit of food and a really nice piece" Kenny pulls out a pistol from his front pocket " Found it in a display case" Kenny then looks down and pulls at the slide unknowingly putting a round in the chamber "had to break the glass to get it though".

"Any ammo in it" Craig asks raising his eyebrows not taking his eye of the new found pistol.

"Don't know how to check" Kenny says in a confused tone.

"Lemme see it for a second" Craig asks as Kenny hands the pistol over to Craig who handles the gun like a professional pulling out the magazine revealing a 7 round clip Craig puts the magazine back in, "its a 1911 pistol, my dad used to have one" Craig informing Kenny as he's hands the weapon back "there's already a bullet in the chamber" Craig adds.

"How do you know so much about guns?" Kenny asks curiously.

Craig looks down at his sleeve licks his finger and rabidly scrubs a dirt smudge off then looks up " my dad taught me all there is to know about guns" Craig looks off into the distance smiling at the though of his dad " he would always go too the range whenever he could, he even brought me sometimes" Craig pauses "he thought it would be good for me too know how to defend myself, he's the reason why I'm alive right now " the discussion is interrupted by the sound of a choking car engine which causing the boys to turn their heads catching there full attention seeing Jason sitting up through the driver side window he rolls the window down and shouts over the thunderous engine.

"C'mon lets go! the engines a piece of shit, its gonna clonk out any second if we don't get going" both Kenny and Craig look in astonishment at the fact that Jason actually got that hunk of junk to work, as the boys now jump in the car Jason is met with pats on the back and smiles which causes Jason to smile even for a second as he pulls out of the abandoned gas station.

1 Hour later

The red car passes by multiple immobilized cars on the road as it enters a small town neighboring south park, the group of boys look out the window not recognizing this place at all almost seeming foreign to them as they drive slowly through a line up of old and rundown buildings only seeing two walking corpses patrolling an apartment complex like sentries "That grocery store looks good as any, lets stop over there" Kenny says as he points towards the end of the street where a large grocery store lies.

"This will have to be our last stop were almost out of gas, and we need the rest to get home" Jason says in a nervous tone.

"Its almost 5:30 lets get what we can from here and go" Craig looks at his watch from the backseat "I don't like the look of this place" Craig also adds in a unsure tone as his eyes dart around the grocery store entrance as Jason pulls into the parking lot.

Kenny exits the car first from the passenger side seat "pop the trunk" Kenny asks extending his arms in a stretch as he walks toward the trunk, Craig exits through the backseat door walking a few steps toward the grocery store as he notices massive holes in the front windows and the main doors to the entrance are unhinged and dangling off the sides. Craig takes his eyes off the building and turns his head noticing Kenny shuffling through the trunks contents as he pulls out a shovel looks at it then chucks it back into the trunk then he slams the trunk hood down and walks off toward the grocery store with Jason walking behind him.

as the group enters the grocery store they instantly notice the revolting smell of rotting flesh causing all three of them to plug their noses and squint their eyes, they also take notice of rows of half empty shelves causing Kenny to Frown and angrily stomp to one of the shelves and begin franticly searching. as Craig's walking up the aisle he notices a lone corpse laying near the register area not moving, he walks toward it with his hand reaching for his knife as he stands over it he notices a big gash in its forehead Craig frowns and looks back towards Jason and Kenny "look over here, somebody's already been here" Craig whispers as he points to the corpse.

"Goddamit" Kenny almost shouts but quietly concealing it to keep quiet.

Jason strolls over to a side door and reads out loud "Storage room" "maybe there's something here we could bring back" Jason says looking unsure.

"well lets find out Kenny Jogs over to the side door opening it slowly revealing pitch black darkness.

"Well shit this place smells like rotting garbage" Kenny also adds "maybe the switch is around here somewhere" Kenny sticks his arm around the corner of the storage room door feeling around for a light switch first on the left side of the door then on the right until he finds it and flicks the light switch up and down rapidity five times then gives up pulling his arm back.

"Here take this" Craig holding out a flashlight "see what you can find" Craig says as Kenny takes the flashlight pointing it at the ground as he flips the switch then points it directly at the center of the storage room all three boys shudder in terror their faces turn white as now as they gaze with the flashlight upon hundreds off the undead stumbling amongst themselves in the gigantic storage room with many of their faces rotted away and dismembered limbs, all three boys are frozen in terror at the sight of so many undead as it causes the spit in their mouths to almost turn metallic, Kenny quickly covers the light with his hand then starts slowly backing away.

"We have to get out of here"Jason Shuddering as he whispers in Craig's ear,Craig still standing Frozen to the ground, as Kenny backs up he bumps into Craig causing him to drop the flashlight on the ground, the sound from the drop echoed in the large room the flashlight rolls on the ground and shines on the almost endless horde of undead as they slowly turn their heads toward the sound spotting three next meals.

Kenny Shouts from the top of his lungs "RUN!" as he pushes Craig to get him to move because he's still frozen in fear, Craig wakes up from his fear paralysis and runs toward the exit with the other two, the three boys run towards the front exit with the seemingly unending horde constantly sprinting and gaining speed behind Craig looks Behind noticing for a second the undead running stumbling and crawling over each other like a avalanche to reach their food.

as the group run towards the light from the front exit a figure comes shambling towards the front door cutting off their path of escape a walking corpse wearing a police uniform his radio hanging down from his chest scrapping the floor as he shambles toward the boys running. Kenny pulls out his pistol from his front pocket as he's sprinting takes aim and fires.

!BLAM!

the bullet luckily Hits the undead corpse in the Knee causing it fall over on its stomach leaving the exit open again. the boys run out of the grocery store towards the truck with ferocity as the boys rush to get into the car they see the undead horde falling over the corpse that was just shot down on the floor delaying their ability to reach the boys, suddenly a corpse rushes through the broken sides of the stores window rushing towards the car, Kenny in the backseat hands the pistol to Craig shouting "SHOOT IT" as Jason quickly trying to Start up the engine, Craig leans out the window holding the pistol leading the target slowly then shoots.

!BLAM! the undead attacker falls to a clean headshot in the forehead. the bullet being fired only only riled the rest of them up as the horde gets up and continues to rush towards the car, the cars engine sputters as Jason starts it up again the cars exhaust pipe blows out a cloud of smoke as it speeds out of the parking lot in haste with the massive undead horde unable to keep up with the speed.

as Kenny looks out the back window of the speeding car watching intently as the undead horde still giving chase fades away from sight Kenny gaps and lays down on the front seat still panting from the chase they just received.

"I think I'm gonna have PTSD after this" Craig says trying to act calm while panting.

"OH SHIT" Jason shouts Causing the boys to jump at this sudden sound "WHAT WHAT!" Craig and Kenny both shout confused and scared.

"The cars been leaking ever since we left the grocery store".

"Can we still make it back to the school" Kenny asks in a slightly scared tone.

Jason looks down at the dashboard for a second turns his head looking at Craig then looks up in the rearview mirror at Kenny " aye we can make it" Jason intently says as he bites his lip and focuses on the road home.

(But little did the boys know the gigantic horde that was left behind at the grocery store wasn't Left Behind, in fact the horde had a fresh trail of oil to follow.)

Authors Note: I'm back and I'm ready to continue writing again. Expect big things to happen in the next chapter because lots of GOOD SHIT and BAD SHIT is gonna happen plus lots of people are gonna die. Don't worry GrandWizardKing67 Cartman will play a big part in chapter 4. Everyone whos reading this it really helps me out if you leave comments and feedback is always helpful. If you want tell me what you would like to see me write next or if you want to ask me to write a custom story all you have to do is just PM me and ill consider it. see ya later guys and gals and as always, thanks for taking your time to read my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

"Butters its not that fucking hard" Cartman whispers to Butters around the main hallway as two kids pass them, Cartman eyes them slowly as they walk away, "just do what I told you and I wont tell anyone about you being a scared pussy". Cartman smirks as hes thinking about the power he has over butters.

"I..i...i" Butters stammers trying to speak "I wont steal food for you" Butters says nervously clapping his hands together quietly. He looks around darting his eyes to the end of the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

"That's it" Cartman says "right over there" Cartman pointing at the end of the hallway leading to the cafeteria.

Butters looks down at his shoes for a minute sighing then starts walking down the hallway headed for the cafeteria. Almost instantaneously a group of kids running down the hallway headed for the lobby with one of them yelling "THEIR BACK, THEIR BACK", Butters stopping in his tracks as the group runs past him, Butters looks around then starts curiously follows the group. Cartman watching from the corner of the hallway furious at Butters stupidity and attention span of a squirrel, he stomps toward the front lobby almost curious to see what's happening.

As Cartman stops in the front lobby he notices Stan and Kyle next to Jason, Kenny and Craig who are all standing in the middle of a mob of kids. Wendy runs out from the front office with a smile.

"Thank god your all back safe and sound" Wendy smiles looking at the newly returned scavengers. Wendy squeezes through the mob of kids then walks over to the boys asking them "what did you find?" with a hopeful smile.

"Well..." Kenny rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably "We didn't find anything, our car broke down a couple miles down the road from here" Kenny continues "we had to find another car luckily Jason knew how to hot wire or we probably would've died out there" Kenny says sincerely. Wendy looks down in disappointment "We need to find more food we simply don't have enough here" Wendy looks back up at Kenny "But I am glad you guys are safe" as the conversation ends the mob of kids all leave the room to go back to work.

Cartman watches as Kyle sneaks up behind Bebe and Pinches her shoulder playfully, she turns around and smiles looking in his eyes "That's fucking gross" Cartman says mumbling to himself as he walks away.

"I have to tell you something" Kyle pauses for a second "I... just want to tell you that I really like y-" before Kyle could finish his sentence Bebes walkie talkie in her back pocket buzz's off, she takes it out "What is it" Bebe asks curiously as she holds down the side button, the voice comes back "you need to take a look up here" the voice sounding anxious. "K I'm on my way" Bebe says as she puts the walkie back in her pocket.

"So what did you want to say to me" Bebe asks in a gleeful tone.

"Oh... Umm.. never mind". Kyles face blushes uncontrollably. Bebe looks at him with a raised eyebrow for a second then asks " Ill probably need your help on the roof lets go. as Kyle follows Bebe as she pushes through the crowd of kids and strides down the hallway with Kyle following closely behind, she turns sharply down another hallway heading to a set of metal stairs leading to the roof, as Kyle and Bebe climb the steps they walk towards Token standing at the edge of the roof.

Token looks down at the binoculars at his side "we... have a big problem" Token stutters as he points toward the massive horde a few football fields away stumbling toward the school.

"OH MY GOD" Bebe screams as she sprints across the roof and down the steps leaving Kyle and Token motionless on the rooftop.

"Were all fucked..." Token looking directly at the coming horde.

"We can handle this Token" Kyle walks up to him placing his hand on his shoulder "we can beat this" Kyle says trying to sound reassuring.

"I'm not sticking around to fight on the losing side" "I'm getting the fuck outa here" he says in a panicked tone as he pushes Kyles hand off and races toward the exit hastily going down the steps leaving Kyle on the roof alone.

As Kyle stands their trembling at the sight of the horde he hears stomping coming up the stairs with concerned mumbling voices, he turns his head seeing Bebe running towards him with Wendy, Stan,Craig and Clyde closely behind her, all of them showing concern. Bebe runs in front of Kyle stepping up on the ledge with a pair of binoculars she raises them up to her head and looks out scanning the horde that's slowly stumbling towards the school. "There coming fast,they'll be ontop of us in 20 minutes" Bebe says. Wendy walks over to Stan and embraces him digging her head into his chest.

"So what are we gonna do?" Clyde asks looking concerned.

"We should leave right?" Craig butting in "that's what we should do, because were fighting a losing battle."

"That's what Token said" Kyle says looking down at his shoes "right before he left" everyone looks at Kyle with surprise on their faces.

"He left" Stan blurting out with a vague tone,

"AND YOU DIDNT TRY TO STOP HIM!" Clyde furiously shouts at Kyle as he dashes toward the downstairs exit "I gotta find him before he leaves" Clyde adds as he quickly descends the stairs back into the school.

Craig walks over to the edge of the roof looking down at the front entrance noticing a five foot junk wall extended around the front area of the school with three beams holding the wall up "those walls aren't gonna hold back the horde." Best thing we can do is leave".

"I agree with Craig" Stan says, Wendy looks up at Stan and backs away "NO" Wendy almost shouts "we cant leave this place, its our home and besides where would we go?" Wendy adds trying to convince them not to leave.

"She's got a point guys, We cant exactly go walking off into the damn sunset with the amount of people we have here". Bebe says as she steps down from the ledge and stands by Wendy crossing her arms at her waist. "what do you think Kyle?".

as everyone looks to Kyle, he looks at everyone for a second then says "I think we should stay" with a shy tone. Hearing Kyles decision Stan exchanges a glare in Kyles direction, Craig throws his hands up frustrated "well what's the plan then, what are we gonna do to solve this".

"We need to call everyone to the lobby so we can actually make a plan" Wendy says in a confident tone " Craig and Bebe run and get everyone in the lobby as quick as possible right now" Wendy orders as she turns walking toward the stairway with the rest of the group following behind her.

* * *

"You know we would be better off with GOOD leadership instead of that bitch who thinks she runs things around here". Brimmy says as he's sitting in the leather recliner in the teachers lounge with David Rodriquez leaning on the table and Kevin sitting in the corner on the floor with a coke can in his hands gradually taking sips.

"That chick named Red, she's fucking hot, ill probably smash her ass tonight no doubt" Brimmy says as he shakes his head softly then chuckles "no doubt about it".

"Kevin looks directly at Brimmy with a scowl on his face then looks at David whos laughing at Brimmys comment, "Hey not cool, that's my girlfriend your talking about" Kevin stands up looking at Brimmys face which turned from a smile to a face full of rage, Brimmy gets up from his chair faster than a heartbeat "WAS I FUCKING TALKING TO YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING CUNT!" Brimmy runs up to Kevin and gets in his face "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS!" Kevin looks down ashamed and belittled then starts walking out of the lounge only to be bumped by Cartman squeezing through the door on his way out.

"Brimmy I need to speak with you" Cartman asks in a serious tone.

"Fuck off fat boy" Brimmy states as he leans back into his chair. crossing his legs putting his hands behind his head to relax.

"I'm serious" Cartman says trying to hide his anger for what Brimmy said "we both can benefit from this".

Brimmy uncrosses his legs and sits up looking interested "ok fat boy lets see what you got for me".

" I need to tell you this alone" Cratman says as he repeatedly dashes his eyes back and forth at David.

"Ok..ok..ok" Brimmy repeats slowly "David get the fuck out" as Brimmy speaks David is already out the door in a hurry.

"Ok big boy what you want?".

"I have a plan to get rid of Wendy so me and you can be in charge" Cartman asks directly.

"Brimmy doesn't say anything as he gets up from his recliner and slowly strides over to the counter David was just sitting on, opening one of the top cabinets and pulls out a flask closes the cabinet then speaks with his back turned to Cartman "Running this place would be a grave for me, everybody in this place is lazy and doesn't work" He also adds "if she wants the job she can keep it" Brimmy stops for a second pulls the cap off of the flask then takes a swig "to tell you the truth I'm done with this place, I'm taking a handful of my crew tomorrow night and were walking out", Brimmy turns around and his eyes meet with Cartmans.

"Well let me come with you then, This place sucks balls" Cartman says in a enthusiastic tone.

As Brimmy takes another swig his face clenches up, his cheeks turn bright red for a second from the swig, he says "your a useless piece of dog shit" Cartmans face grows red with anger as Brimmy screws on the cap to the flask putting it in his coat pocket, he then quickly states "you better go and sponge off someone else in a second before I kick your teeth in.

Cartman Shouts "FUCK YOU" as he spits on Brimmys shoe, Brimmy lunges at Cartman grabbing at his shirt collar ramming him against the wall, he then raises his fist in the air, Cartmans eyes widen from fear at what Brimmy will do next, suddenly Bebe runs through the hallway stumbles in the room unknowingly saving Cartman "Wendy's called an emergency meeting in the lobby hurry up" Bebe continues jogging down the hallway toward the lobby not caring to even notice what she just walked into.

"Ill deal with you later fat boy" Brimmy releases his hold on Cartman, He brushes himself off then walks causally out the door and down the hallway to the lobby.

"Well fuck me" Cartman lets out a big gasp of relief as he walks out the door headed toward the lobby.

* * *

As Cartman strides down the hallway and enters the lobby he looks around noticing its full of bickering and mumbling kids standing around all wondering why they all have been called in a hurry, Cartman looks up seeing Wendy scanning the people on the ground floor, she's standing their along with Bebe and Kyle all standing over the large group of people on the second floor balcony.

Kyle standing next to Wendy smacks the railing repeatedly with his knife handle to silence the room Wendy glances all around the group of kids standing below her everyone in the lobby is quiet waiting for Wendy to speak , she takes a deep breath, and says slowly "everybody..stay..calm" Wendy's tone explaining in a casual manner, Wendy takes another deep breath then adds " I don't know how else to say this-" Wendy is interrupted by a voice shouting "THERES A MASSIVE HORDE OUTSIDE!" everybody looks in the direction of the shout revealing Craig as the one who broke the news, Bebe and Wendy give Craig disapproving glares, the entire occupancy of the lobby look at Wendy with terrified and panic-stricken faces,.

"I know you all are scared, I am too" Wendy points to herself and as she raises her voice "we can fight them back i know we can" Wendy pauses for a second Then continues raising her voice even more "If we all work together we can do this". The kids down below all share approving head nods at Wendy's speech. a voice breaks out amongst the crowd "what do we do?".

"Everyone grab a weapon and prepare to fight" the people down below all scatter from the lobby to get their weapons. Wendy turns around looking at Kyle she throws him a key.

"What's this" Kyle asks curiously as he fiddles with the key.

"Its for the armory, I keep all the guns to protect everyone, so no one gets hurt here.

"I'm gonna keep watch on the roof and monitor the hordes position" Bebe explains as she runs into another hallway out of sight.

Wendy motions for Kyle to follow her as she walks down the balcony steps then walks down a short hallway ending at a janitors closet Kyle unlocks the door revealing shelves holding five 9mm pistols, two scoped bolt action rifles and an AR15 laying on the shelves along with several boxes of ammo laying about in the room.

"Take the rifles and 3 handguns, get the best shooters you know and get them armed on the roof and ready to shoot" Wendy says confidently.

"Ok got it" Kyle responds quickly as he grabs a bag from one of the shelves then grabs the three handguns and the rifles with half the ammo he then runs out of the room and into the hallway in haste. Clyde runs from around the corner and enters the armory.

"Tokens gone, I cant find him anywhere, he made off with some food" Clyde mutters while breathing heavily.

"Doesn't matter, were gonna fight the horde, I need you to do your part" Wendy says as she hands Clyde the last two pistols in the armory and the remainder of the ammo "take one of these guns for yourself and hand out the other one to Jason, then you both wait in the lobby with everyone else incase the dead break in.

As Clyde runs out of the empty armory disappearing down the hallway, Wendy walks out of the room headed toward the main lobby to put the rest of her plan in place.

* * *

when Kyle reaches the roof top once again followed closely behind by Craig,Stan,Kevin and David Rodriquez they all run towards the rooftop ledge stopping behind Kyle as he drops the bag on the ground and pulls out the two scoped rifles and asks " whos better with these" the group eyes up the rifles as Kevin and David take the two rifles and both pull out a box of ammo from the bag for each of them, they take their positions knelling against the ledge facing the horde. Next Kyle pulls out the AR15 Which Stan happily takes as he pulls a box of ammo out he takes his position near the corner of the roof propping one leg up on the ledge as he aims his rifle at the horde.

Bebe walks around the corner of the roof startling Kyle "We need to hurry up the horde is almost here" Bebe says in a frightened tone.

Kyle pulls a handgun from the bag and carefully hands it to Bebe and says "you need to protect yourself".

Bebe takes the gun from Kyle as she gently holds it in her hand "its kinda heavy" Bebe says almost in a whisper, Kyle takes her hand and says "if we don't make it out i want you to know something" Kyle pauses looking down, suddenly Bebe darts forward locking her lips with Kyles as she puts her other hand on his cheek they both close their eyes and open them seconds later as Bebe gently pulls away they both look to their right revealing Craig who was watching them the entire time as he's pulling a handgun out of the bag He lets out a chuckle then walks off taking his position with the other guys. They both look at each other directly in the eyes and smile before Bebe walks away toward the ledge with her gun at the ready, with that Kyle takes the last pistol from the bag with the rest of the ammo and takes his spot right next to Bebe.

As the six gunners take their spots they spot the horde shambling toward the wall.

Bebe takes her walkie talkie out of her pocket and speaks "The horde is at least 300 feet away from the wall Wendy" Bebe says alerting Wendy of the hordes status.

Wendy replies "Do it".

The six gunners open fire releasing a hailstorm of bullets, blood fly's from the first few undead who flop lifelessly to the ground, Stan's rifle fires leaving three walkers with precise holes in their heads, the next barrage of bullets fire causing an entire line of the undead to fall over lifeless, Kyle raises his pistol taking aim he pulls the trigger the bullet clips the jaw causing it to hang off the side of its face freakishly, his next shot brings it down, the horde continues to rush the front line trampling over the corpses of the fallen, clouds of smoke from their guns hang over their heads with the constant stream of the undead, after as a minute passes the six gunners find themselves overwhelmed and unable to keep the horde back for long.

"I'm outta ammo!" David yells over the sound of the gunshots as he tosses his rifle on the ground.

"I'm almost out too" Kevin shouts "I can get off one more shot before I'm out" Kevin takes aim firing off his last shot hitting an undead dressed in overalls precisely through the forehead causing it to drop instantly.

"We need to kill as many as we can" Craig shouts as his pistol clicks empty after firing his last shot" "SHIT FUCK!" Craig yells frustrated as he leans back against the railing.

"I only have one full clip left and that's not gonna stop them" Kyle says as he inserts the new clip into his pistol then pulls the slide back chambering a round "they're gonna break through the wall and get inside no matter what".

"You guys go" Stan stops firing his rifle and continues talking "there's a ladder on the other edge of the roof behind us that'll bring you guys to the ground level, then head to the meeting place everyone set up and wait there".

"No Stan I'm not leaving you, not like this" Kyle says with a tear in his eye.

Stan smiles as he looks at Kyle "ill be alright, you get everyone here to safety and besides I'm not leaving Wendy" Stan also adds "Ill meet you at the spot now go.

Stan racks the bolt of his AR15 then continues firing at the undead horde below who are now reaching the junk wall pileing up against the panels of the wall bending them forward.

Kyle grabs Bebes hand and runs with her to the back of the rooftop with David, Craig and Kevin.

"Wait what are we doing there's people still alive down in the school, shouldn't we help them" Bebe says as Kyles pulling her toward the other end of the rooftop.

"The school is lost, there's no way we can win this Bebe we have to go" Kyle stops as he reaches the end of the rooftop he looks down already seeing David, Kevin and Craig descending down the ladder. He takes Bebes hands seeing tears falling from her eyes he says in a comforting tone "it'll all be alright but we have to go now" as Kyle and Bebe descend the ladder leaving Stan whos still firing down at the undead who are pushing through the half broken wall.

"SHIT" Stan furiously screams to himself as he leaves the rooftop and descends the stairs back into the school.

* * *

"EVERYBODY HOLD THE LINE!" Clyde shouting from behind the groups of kids all formed up in a horizontal line spanning the lobby all of them holding melee weapons some with baseball bats, rakes,knifes and other common weapons, with Wendy standing next to Clyde with her pocketknife in hand she looks around noticing the line of kids are all showing signs of fear and terror in their eyes and most of them shaking in their places.

Brimmy walks behind Wendy putting a hand on her shoulder he jokingly states " the shooting from the roof has stopped, so that either means they Killed themselves" Brimmy chuckles at his own joke for a second then turns serious again "or they left".

Wendy looks over her shoulder at Brimmy in disgust, Wendy turns to talk but the glass to the lobby doors suddenly break releasing the massive horde into a frenzy feast the line of kids instantly break as the walkers collide with them the whole front line of kids are being torn apart from the dead the rest off the kids in the line run down the hallways in terror at the sight.

Clyde pulls out his pistol firing off two shots both missing their targets, he spins around and runs down the hallways not looking back.

Wendy turns to run but a undead woman grabs her arm and pulls on her as she kick and screams Jason runs up behind the walker and sticks his knife in the back of its head effectively killing it he extends his hand lifting Wendy up as she looks behind him she screams "LOOK OUT!" as Jason turns around an undead walker sinks its teeth into Jason's neck biting his jugular as it pulls him down three other walkers joining in on the feeding frenzy, Wendy runs as she hears Jason's Gurgling pleas for help as he's being consumed.

as Wendy runs across a dark corner in the hallway she runs into a undistinguishable figure that latches onto her shoulders with the other hand muzzling her mouth pulling her into the dimly lit hallway revealing the figure as Stan.

"Oh my go I'm so happy I found you" Stan says as he hugs her he lets go and notices she's sobbing he whispers in her ear "it'll be ok I promise" Stan says trying to soothe her.

Stan grabs her by the hand and runs with her down the hallway that leads to a fire exit as they reach the door Stan shoots the lock then kicks it open and runs out with Wendy behind him.

* * *

Cartman runs panting down a hallway as a walker chases after him, he turns around a corner revealing it as a dead-end he turns around to run but seeing the walker blocking his pathway out Cartman screams in terror at the thought of being eaten alive, he backs up against the wall holding his hands out as the walker slowly shambles toward him with no way out he closes his eyes only to hear a loud POP! sound and a felling of wetness on his face he opens his eyes and wipes the blood off his face seeing none other than Brimmy holding out his .38 revolver lowered at his side.

"I just saved your ass fat boy" Brimmy says as he chuckles "i saved your ass so i could have the pleasure of killing you myself". Brimmy holsters his .38 revolver and charges at Cartman ramming him up against the wall " THAT STUPID BLONDE GIRL WONT BE HERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS THIS TIME!" Brimmy screams in his face, Cartman throws a punch but Brimmy easily catches it and he then strikes Cartman in the face knocking two teeth out on the ground causing Cartman to be down for the count.

"I knew you were a weak piece of shit" Brimmy says as he slowly walks toward Cartman whos crawling on the ground, as Brimmy stands over Cartman he bends over him and wraps his hands around Cartmans neck and squeezes causing Cartmans face to turn blue as he continues to hit Brimmys face over and over gain to get him to stop.

"That's it Squeal like a pig for me" Brimmy says smirking with his eyes wide open.

as soon as Cartman was about to pass out Brimmy lets go of his grip causing Cartman to gasp and wheeze as he gets air back into his lungs, Brimmy then stands up pulling out his revolver and points it at Cartmans head "SEE YOU LATER FAT B-" a deafening shot goes off as Brimmy falls to the floor landing on top of him, Cartman pushes the dead body off of himself and sits up looking directly at Kenny.

Kenny holds his hand out and Helps Cartman up.

"Are you okay man?"Kenny asks seriously worried tone.

"Ya... I'm cool bra" all Cartman manages to mutter out as Kenny leads him through the hallway and out a fire exit door.

"Where are we going Kenny?" Cartman mumbles.

"Where going to find our friends". Kenny says in a determined tone. as he looks back one final time at the school before walking away forever.

END OF SEASON 1

Authors note: damn this is the longest chapter ive ever written lmao this took a long time to write, and I'm glad I finished it honestly so I can work on some other projects ive been planning, don't worry I'm planning on continuing season 2 after a break period. and if you can, leave comments and likes on my stuff if you enjoy it please and thank you:)


	5. Chapter 1 Season 2

_Season **2**_ Chapter 1

* * *

Kyles group ran far away from the school as possible withought looking back with only one destination in mind, the old storage shed filled with food and survival supplies. the group sprints through the dense forest farther away from the school as quick as they could before they realized a second horde was being drawn from behind the school. the second horde smaller than the first horde were shambling their way through the trees toward the fleeing group.

the five survivors snuck around the horde relatively unnoticed, as the horde passed them by withought a second notice the group quietly made their way to the storage shed sitting in the woods hoping others from their group where there, the group walked into the shed and latched the door shut, leaving the group in a very dim lit room, Kyle walked over to the center of the room pulled on the string as light shined in the room showing the storage shed as being a little bigger than expected with shelves filled with cans of food and other miscellaneous items of importance.

Kyle looks at his group all showing diminished morale from the loss of their home David and Kevin sit in the corner of the room Kevin leans against the wall as he holds his head in his hands he cry's softly as David hangs his arm around him hoping to comfort his friend. Kyle finds a spot next to the shelves and sits down as Bebe strides over to join Kyle, Craig whos standing at the shaded window peeking through carefully scanning the woods for other people who might've made it out and any other dangers that might be lurking about.

"Do you think anyone made it out?" Bebe asks with a concerned and frightened expression on her face. she takes a seat next to Kyle, she then leans her head on his shoulder.

"Everyone at the school knows how to take care of themselves, don't worry" Kyle explains trying to calm Bebe down.

"What if nobody made it?" Bebe says in a miserable tone.

Kyle turns his head looking directly at her noticing a stray tear falling down her cheek, Kyle hugs Bebe as she sobs into his shoulder.

"Its gonna be ok, I promise" Kyle says in a meaningful tone.

Bebe moves away from Kyles shoulder, as she leans back away from him she wipes her tears way with her hands, she slightly smiles as she stands up and walks to one of the shelves and begins curiously examining the cans of food.

A few minuets pass by until Craig excitedly perks up almost shouting "Its Stan and Wendy with Red!".

Kevin springs up and sprints toward the door where Craig currently is, as the door opens revealing Stan holding Wendy carefully in his arms as Red dashes through the door and into Kevin's arms squeezing him like never before, Bebe runs over as Stan lays an unconscious Wendy on the table.

"What happened to her" Bebe asks in a terrified tone "was she bitten?" the rest of the survivors in the shack all crowd around the table.

"No she wasn't bitten" Stan simply replies as he pulls on the sling of his AR15 taking it off his back and propping it against the table, he looks around darting his eyes at all of his fellow survivors then says "She just passed out as we left the building, we stumbled upon Red wandering outside shortly after".

"Thank you for helping Red" Kevin says happily as he pats Stan on his back.

Red glances at Stan from behind her shoulder as she turns away with a warm friendly smile as she moves into the corner of the room with Kevin and David.

"I'm glad you made it" Craig says to Stan as he pats his back before returning to the shaded window to keep watch.

Kyle stares at Stan for a second as he squints his eyes, Stan holds his arms out as he smiles with a sardonic grin, Both boys laugh as they move in for a hug.

"I'm happy your here" Kyle says smiling with joy, Bebe grins with her arms crossed at the boys insightive jokes.

As the boys reunion Breaks up they notice Wendy's arm twitching as she opens her eyes and leans up in haste, she turns her head to see Bebe who lunges at her with a hug.

"How long was I out" Wendy anxiously asks as she sits up with her legs dangling off the table.

"For a good twenty minuets" Stan says as he places his hand gently on her shoulder.

Wendy exchanges a slight smile in Stan's direction as she stands up giving Stan a long hug followed by a kiss on the cheek. a voice draws there attention to the corner with David kneeling on the ground shoving cans into his pack.

"We cant stay here long, or else the horde will bring this shack down if they find us". David says as he fumbles with some cans, eagerly shoving them into his pack.

"We cant leave people behind" Red says as she stands next to the guys on the ground refusing to help them.

"We cant leave yet, people might come" Wendy says calmly.

David looks up at Wendy with a scowl "If we would've just left like we should've, we wouldn't be in this mess!" David shouts angrily as the shout draws the rest of the groups attention. the room turns silent as Wendy looks at the floor.

"PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" David shouts even louder, he jumps up stomping towards Wendy, With Stan seeing this he steps in front of him blocking access to his girlfriend.

"Get out of my way" David furiosly mumbles as he stares Stan down.

"Calm down or ill knock you on your ASS" Stan calmly says but with full intent to do what he stated if David escalates the situation any further.

David backs down and turns away knowing his odds of winning are low, he walks back toward the corner of the cabin and sits down with his head down as he lens against the wall, the rest of the group goes back to what they were doing, Kevin walks up to Stan and Wendy.

"He didn't mean what he said" Kevin says in an apologetic tone, "Were all a bit shaken up and I think David is scared". Kevin says as he glances back at David whos still sitting in the corner with his head down.

"Its ok" Wendy says as she walks toward Bebe whos at one of the shelves counting the food.

Kevin looks at Stan for a second as he's about to speak loud thuds coming from the door calls all of the occupants attention to draw to the door. Kyle quickly reaches for his pistol but stops and relaxes as soon as he hears a memorable voice calling from the outside.

"Kenny!" Kyle, Stan and Craig all shout at the same time they rush to the door opening it seeing Kenny standing with Heidi at the door with Lola and Clyde holding up a bloodied and badly beaten Cartman behind them. as the new group rushes into the shack Kenny and Clyde help Cartman as he sits on the table.

"Jesus dude you look like shit, What happened?" Craig asks, as the group crowds around Cartman except for David whos still sits in the corner.

"That stupid asshole Brimmy almost killed me." Cartman says as he breathes in loudly from the severe beating he just received earlier.

"Can you walk" Kevin asks curiously.

"Yeah" Cartman simply states.

Kyle backs away from the table and looks around the shack noticing friends reunited he stares at the other side of the room looking at all the girls in the group happily reunited together all of them exchanging hugs and laughing despite the trouble theve been through. Bebe backs away from a hug with Heidi her gaze meets with hers the exchange smiles as a loud shout calls out silencing the room.

"FUCK!" Craig shouts in a distressed tone, "The horde turned around, their headed straight towards the shack!".

Hearing the bad news the happy reunion turns into a panic with Stan grabbing his rifle from the table and rushing toward the window with Kyle behind him and everyone else looking around with fear in their eyes until a strong voice pulls everyone back together.

"We need to leave everybody pack up what's left on the shelves and lets go, before the horde gets to close" Wendy says in a stern voice.

Everyone begin dashing at the shelves packing the cans and other essentials they will need into their packs effectively cleaning the shack out as they all leave one by one following each other out the door, Stan being the last to leave incase of someone falling behind. as the group reaches the end of the woods they look behind themselves seeing no horde behind them the group stands on top of a hill over looking a bus station; with the danger safely behind the group everybody begins plopping down against trees or large rocks; all of them panting from the sprinting session they just endured.

Stan takes a seat next to Wendy as she pulls a map out of her backpack, unfolding it reveals a series of dots drawn across a long road leading all across Colorado

Wendy traces her finger alone the dotted line all the way, showing the line leaving the town of Southpark far behind and going through roads theve never been on before.

Stan examines the map over Wendy's shoulder "Where does the dotted line lead?".

"Too a FEMA camp, it's still operational from what I've heard but it's a long distance away". Wendy states as she folds the map safely away into her backpack, she puts her hand on Stans shoulder using him to boost herself up from her sitting position she walks over to Bebe whos at the edge of the hill holding binoculars; scanning the bus station for undead activity.

Stan gets up aswell and motions for the rest of the group to get up and head down the hill into the bus station to hopefully find a working bus to take them across the country and hopefully into a new safe haven they all can call home.

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back with the second season I'm going to slow the pace on the chapters for a bit since I'm going through a moving session with my family so I won't be able to crank as many chapters out as fast anymore.I still do accept requests for stories. if you can tell me what you thought about this chapter in the comments section it would be really helpful... (Ps Im considering adding OCs into the story even though they might be minor characters like bandits or other survivors, if you like this idea PM me your OC and I'll consider adding it in the story.)


	6. Chapter 2 Season 2

"Watch for the dead!." Kyle shouts as the group sneaks around the bus station with the intent to secure the area and ensure the safety of the group.

On the other side of the bus lot Stan raises his assault rifle as he carefully circles around a bus, he hears shuffling footsteps from the other side, Stan racks the bolt of his rifle and rushes around the other side of the bus, to his supprisment he almost shot Craig who was also scouting that side of the station.

"Sorry bud" Stan smirks at Craig as he lowers his rifle, Craig nods back.

The two boys pry open the bus door and head inside, thoroughly scanning the seats and under them making sure of no possible threat. As Stan scans the seats Craig opens up the glove box revealing a set of keys he inserts it into the ignition the engine chokes for a couple seconds before it turns on with a steady engine hum, the node for the fuel turns all the way to Full.

Craig Stands up in a triumphant posture as Stan smacks the bus seats in excitement.

"HELL YEAH!" Craig shouts excitedly as Stan runs past him, happily running out the bus doors motioning for the rest of the group currently scavenging the area about the good news.

A few minuets later with the rest of the group all sitting on the bus all disorganized but with smiles on their bright young faces the bus pulls out of the station and onto the main road headed toward their next destination.

* * *

The bus shoots down the road with the occupants sitting inside in their seats many of them laughing and shouting showing signs of relief from the loss of their home.

"Feels just like old times doesn't it" Heidi says as she looks out the bus seat window taking notice of a couple of the undead effortlessly trying to shamble toward them as the bus leaves the dead behind.

"Well not really". Red says sitting next to her, as she brushes her hair behind her ear "In the old times we where going to school and not having to worry about the undead trying to eat us" Red lets out a short chuckle before noticing Heidi didn't find her joke at all entertaining.

"I'm.. sorry just trying to lighten the mood a bit". Red stammers her sentence as the bus rolls over something big, causing the occupants to jump up from their seats.

Heidi places her hand on Reds shoulder and smiles as Kevin darts up from his seat located two rows behind.

Kevin strides up to the front of the bus, passing Kyle with Bebe laying in his lap sleeping her feet propped up on the seat with her shoes off revealing miss matching pink and yellow socks, Kyle strokes her hair gently taking great care not to wake her, Kevin reaches the front of the bus placing his hand on the drivers seat trying hold himself still from the bumpy road, he looks out the front visor window and into the road squinting his eyes, he draws his eyes at Craig whos currently the designated driver staring intently at the road with Stan sitting in the front seat diagonal to him with his hand planted firmly on his head resting it with Wendy leaning her head against the window currently dozing off.

"Damn dude, my heads killing me". Stan says looking up for a second before resting his head back in his hands.

Craig whos still staring down the road reaches for the glove box, pulling out a container of Advil and reaches back towards the seat keeping his eyes on the road handing it off to Kevin as he gives it down the line to Stan who happily pops a pill with a swig of water then leans back on the seat closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep with Wendy next to him soundly asleep as well.

"Where are we headed?" Kevin asks curiously, still standing over Craig.

"Too a FEMA camp that Wendy knew about, it's supposedly still operational" Craig says sarcastically.

"You don't think it is?" Kevin asks picking up on his tone of sarcasm.

"I don't know man" Craig shakes his head seeming unsure "it better be" Craig also adds.

"I'm hungry, when do we get to eat" Cartman says impatiently as he Stands up from his seat in the back, "I need some food or I'm gonna die of starvation".

several mumbles erupt all through the bus at once all towards Cartmans complaints, Cartman quickly realizing that its him against everyone else, he quickly sits down quietly mumbling something under his breath.

"How are you two lovebirds doing". Craig calls out to Kyle in a gleeful smile, Kyle looks up seeing Craig's reflection on the top mirror and blushes as Bebe wakes up from some much needed rest. She leans up off of his lap and leans against the bus seat. Bebe hastily puts her hair up in a bun she couldn't help but notice Kyle looking at her with starry eyes, she lets out a chuckle and punches his shoulder playfully.

"How long was I out?" Bebe yawns despite her long nap she just took.

"For a couple hours" Kyle lets out a yawn himself.

"You don't look so good, you should get some sleep" Bebe looking at Kyle with a almost concerned look.

"Somebody had to be your pillow" Kyle smirks as Bebe playfully hits him again, they both laugh as Bebe pulls her shoes back on. She stands up stretching her arms, then kneels on the seat, resting her arms on the back edge of the leather seat, she looks around the bus carefully scanning, a noise draws her attention as she looks and sees Kenny sitting five seats across from her digging through his back pack, everybody looks reasonably happy except for David whos sitting alone in the back of the bus across from Cartman, with his head against the window he shows a genuinely depressed look on his face, David squirms in his seat for a couple seconds undoubtedly trying to get comfortable. Bebe slouches down in her seat once more, she glances at Kyle whos already dozing off.

Craig glances at the gas gauge, then briefly glances up at David "where running low on gas we can go about another hour before this thing dies out".

"Then lets stop at the next gas station we see" David says as he turns around headed back toward his seat giving a quick smirk at Red as he passes by.

The bus continues on the road for another mile until it exits of the road and drives forward on the highway, only a few hours away from their gamble at a new place for safety.

Authors note: Sorry that it took this long for this relatively short chapter to come out, I am currently tackling a job with long hours and I'm just moving into a new house with very little time to work on this but I will keep continuing this as long as you all have an interest in this story. I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but I do have more planned for the next chapter. It goes a long way if you leave comments and likes. like I always say, thanks for taking the time to read my stuff and I hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Chapter 3 Season 2

The school bus rolls through the relatively clear highway lane, needlessly switching lanes to avoid any wreckage or dead mindlessly roaming that might slow down the journey to the groups destination and ultimately their best hope for survival. after exiting off the US 285 highway, while carefully maneuvering around cars, badly spewed about all over the road. the bus ultimately comes to a stop sixty feet away from a gigantic overturned semi truck, blocking the lanes forward. The colossal semi, dwarfs the bus immensely as Craig steps out aggressively kicking the front bumper of the bus in an attempt to alleviate his anger.

As Kevin strides out the front door, followed by the rest of the group seamlessly pilling out of the bus with most of them rubbing their eyes, waking up from much needed naps.

The group encircles Craig, mumbling small conversations to each other, Craig lets out a irritated laugh much to everyone's dismay and confused looks in their eyes.

"Is their any way through" Heidi comments as she crosses her arms together,she shivers a little as she tightens her hold on herself, even though its hotter then usual, for the midday weather in Colorado.

"sadly their isn't" Stan says as he steps through the circle, planting himself at Craig's side "We might be able to move it with the bus and with the help of some other cars pushing it as well". But for now" Stan's voice picking up "We need to scavenge some of these cars and see what we can find, we wont last long on what we got from the shed earlier".

The other survivors shows signs of agreement at Stan's words. except for Cartman as he mumbles something under his breath. they disband the circle and scout the highway roads, scavenging from cars and any other vehicles found on the road.

Kyle joins the two boys, who where previously surrounded by the main group, but now their standing alone.

"Stan your the only one with a rifle, that's actually got ammo, so it would be smart if you took watch on top of the bus" Kyle says enthusiastically."

"Very wise" Craig butts in with a smirk and a chuckle to go with it. He adjusts his beanie as he walks off toward Kenny, presumably to go scavenge cars.

Stan gives a final nod toward Kyle and turns facing the bus, with his rifle hanging by the sling on his back he slowly maneuvers up the bus placing his hands carefully along the sides as Kyle shouts "just climb like we did with that tree house we made for the girls" Stan lets out a snicker combined with a grunt as he pulls himself to the top. carefully pulling his rifle from the sling and walks back and forth slowly from the front to the back of the bus roof acting like a glorified sentry.

Kyle walks toward the side railing on the highway, he sits down on the railing, with the sun glaring down on him, Kyle hand up to shield his eyes from a car door reflecting into his eyes. he pulls out his pistol currently holstered in his back pocket, he inspects it eyeing the detail of the 9mm pistol with great care. he pulls out his pocket knife, carefully scraping four marks side by side then crosses out the four marks with the fifth one. He puts the pistol down by his side and glances at the other survivors. He sees Bebe,Lola, Red and Heidi all jumping up and down in excitement as the look through a vans back compartment. he looks closer squinting his eyes from the sun, seeing the girls going through a suit case, all four of them are pulling out shirts and other clothes from the case, placing the shirts and pants against themselves seeing if they fit, all of them smiling and giggling with excitement at their new find. Kyle looks farther to the other side of the highway and sees Craig and Kenny looking over a truck pulling out a few items, he cant notice anything too well from the suns powerful glare. Kyle begins too look towards the ground trying to stay out of the sun because of his ever growing migraine forming inside his head. Kyle blinks rapidly for a couple seconds as he notices a shadow covering him from the sun, he quickly looks and taking instant notice of Cartmans rotund figure standing in front of him with a look of resentment in his eyes.

"So do you think your the leader now or something!" Cartman exclaims with an annoyed tone. not caring for the idea that his shouting could attract the dead.

"Calm it fatass" Kyle stands up, causing Cartman to instantly back up as he squints with his black eye. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with this".

"Stupid Jew..." Cartman mumbles under his breath as he strides away heading towards the bus, to undoubtedly keep out of the Blazing sun.

Stan makes his final pass on the bus as he yells orders for Bebe to toss him the binoculars. not soon after with the binoculars in hand he skims past the overturned semi fixing his gaze on a white and orange moving truck. He shouts down to his companions below " I don't see any dead on the other side it looks relatively clear".

mixtures of voices are heard down below as the rest of the group circles around the bus again waiting for further news from Stan.

Stan briefly rubs the Binoculars with his coat sleeve then looks through them again looking directly toward the same moving truck, revealing what was not there a few moments ago. A massive horde of the undead mindlessly roaming towards the side of the overturned truck, whether they noticed Stan standing atop the bus or not remains to be seen.

"Shit..Shit..Shit" Stan exclaims trying to be as quiet as possible, a the rest of the survivors on the ground show confused or indifferent looks. he climbs down the back of the bus and breaks the horrible news.

"What are we gonna do now". Red asks as Kevin pulls her closely.

"There has to be some other way past this semi" Kenny says as Lola runs inside the bus and comes out moments later with a map of the surrounding areas.

Craig looks around nervously till he runs toward the hood of a nearby car motiong Lola to unfold the map down on the cars pristine red hood.

The group huddles around the car, except for David whos sitting near the edge of the road sitting cross legged with a demeaned expression on his face. the survivors all share glimpses of the map, inspecting it for other roads or exits they can get off of that can lead them towards the FEMA camp Wendy suggested.

"There!" Kevin shouts excitedly as he points towards another exit a few miles down from where they currently are now.

"We might have enough gas too make it too that exit" Craig says as he runs his finger down the maps lines. a few side conversations start up from the rest of the group.

"And if we don't" Clyde says, instantly quieting the crowd as they look towards Clyde whos Standing behind the group.

"There's nowhere else to go but that way" Kyle chimes in breaking the silence.

"Alright we need to hurry up and leave then" Stan says. most of the group shows accepting nods and smiles as they pack up what they've scavenged from the highway, and head back onto the bus.

* * *

The bus makes a quick U-turn and drives off towards the last exit.

After about twenty minuets the bus reaches the exit, all the while the survivors opened up some cans of food to eat boosting everybody's confidence spirits, even Cartmans as he ate a whole can by himself.

The bus took the exit off the main highway. Wendy with her head against the window looked up taking notice of a junk sign dug into the ground next to the exit reading

"COME TO PARADISE YOUR ALMOST THERE" The sign looked crudely made with a piece of Cardboard naild to the bottom with a also crudely drawn map with arrows leading to a town in the middle of the map called "SPRINGFIELD".

"Did you see that sign Stan" Wendy calls out not dropping her gaze from the sign until the bus passes it.

"Yeah" Stan says in a mildly depressed tone quickly ending the conversation as soon as it started.

Wendy mumbles something in her head as Stan runs his fingers through her long black hair. Wendy closes her eyes once again instantly falling asleep, as the bus makes it last few miles towards the FEMA camp.

Authors note: I'm back guys and gals sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. I planned for more but I just ran out of time and wanted this one to be out of the way so I can make plans for next chapter. Sorry for my inactivity I really wanted to release new chapters but ive been juggling between a job and of course not having WIFI at the new house I moved into. like I said I'm sorry and I will try my hardest to release the next chapter out relatively quick. ;)


	8. Chapter 4 Season 2

As the bus exits the highway then enters the quaint little town of Springfield the group alike stare with awe as they drive by. the untouched town seemingly like it hasn't ever been touched by the apocalypse all the buildings are in pristine shape yet empty. the small little brick post office on their left, still clean with nothing but plastic bags rolling around. the grocery store laying to their right all in top condition almost looking like its been untouched by the horrors and time of the undead roaming.

"I don't like the feel of this place, it seems too quiet..." Stan says cautiously as he pulls into the parking lot of the grocery store, looking down he notices that they wont have enough gas too go anywhere else.

"Yeah I don't see any dead anywhere" Kevin says as he steps off the bus first.

as the bus occupants unload and form into their own little groups with a few standing guard looking for undead who have mysteriously not appeared. all of the survivors speaking quietly to one another as David sits on the sidelines whispering something too himself that no one else can hear. a small group forms on the other side of the bus consisting of Kyle, Kenny and Craig.

"We need to scope this FEMA camp out first, before we even think about going in." Craig says

"Agreed" Ill take a few people and see if i can get an angle on that camp" Kenny mumbles through his parka enthuasticly, as he disappears from their line of sight behind the bus.

"If this place doesn't work out" Craig pauses for a couple seconds before he speaks again "I'm leaving the group, and I'm going on my own".

"WHAT!" Kyle practically shouts first in an angry tone then he repeats again in a softer tone. "You cant leave, what about everyone else?" Kyle asks as he shakes his head in complete disagreement.

"they'll understand ive always been able to survive by myself. I just see this unfortunate accident at the school as an out" Craig says as he quickly walks away from kyle before he could say anything else. Kyle lingers behind the bus before he hears Stan calling everyone back to the front. He makes his way to the front of the bus. with piercing angry eyes he glances at Craig whos standing next to Kenny and Clyde for a second then rejoins the group next to Bebe and the other girls.

"Kenny volunteered to go scope out the FEMA camp" San says effectively hushing the all other crowd conversations. "Soooooo" Stan slurs his words then adds "anybody else willing too volunteer to go with Kenny". as Stan looks at Kenny whos standing triumphantly in the middle of the group.

Everyone looks at each other wondering whos going with a unheard of voice shoots out from the back of the group. everyone turns in unison seeing David with his hand raised far up in the air as he says in a calm distinctive voice " I'm in".

Another voice shouts out this time its Craig with a smile. "Count me in as well". he says in a monotonal voice. Kyle steps forward despite Bebe telling him not too volunteer

"Ill make sure everybody comes back safely." Kyle says with a smile, not noticing Bebe furiously stomping off.

"anyone else?" Stan asks clearly suprised by the amount of people choosing to volunteer.

"Ill go" a weak voice rings out from the group of girls. Heidi Walks toward the center of the group taking notice of everyone standing in disbelief that she would volunteer.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Kyle asks looking at Heidi".

"Yes" she says calmly as she walks toward the front of the bus along with the rest of the volunteers.

"Alright" Stan says "anybody else?" the group is silent again. a few seconds of silence pass by "ok so I guess where don here, everybody meet by the bus and ill see to it that your get what you need for the trip". Stan says as he takes his backpack off and lays it on the busses hood pulling out water bottles and other supplies.

The crowd dissipates as a few people enter the mini grocery store hoping for supplies to take, while the rest remain outside keeping watch and conversing with one another.

The volunteers surround Stan by the bus as he hands Kyle his AR15 rifle. "you'll need it more than me if it gets bad over there" Stan says with a smile.

He turns to the rest of the volunteers, handing them backpacks. "These have some food and water, enough for a few days if need be." Wendy walks up behind Stan tenderly placing her hand on his shoulder, she whispers something in his ear that makes him chuckle. Stan backs away from the group and makes his way toward the post office with Clyde following close by.

Wendy inspects her clipboard for a few moments as the volunteers stand there silently waiting for her too speak, Wendy looks up from her clipboard. "I drew you guys a map from the board ive seen earlier on the highway I remembered most of it, it should get you there, Wendy hands the crudely drawn map too Kyle as he stuff it in his pocket She gives Heidi a long hug, Wendy pulls away she looks at Kyle "Bebes not happy" she says with a smirk "ill do my best too calm her down before you get back."

"Thanks" Kyle gives Wendy a friendly hug as the volunteers head off down the road directly towards the FEMA camp that's a few miles down the road.

* * *

The group of five head down the left side of the road surrounded on each side by the more urban part of Springfield. the larger buildings are shown as they line farther down the road as far as the eye can see. the group carefully makes their way past each building, always watching for signs of the undead but to their surprise no undead have been seen this far.

Not long after the group of scouts make there way through the streets they end up in the town square surrounded by building on all four sides the group place their sights on the FEMA camp. it is surrounded by tall concrete walls with empty guard posts on the end of each wall with huge gate metal gate. The survivors head to an adjacent four story building building across from the camp. all the survivors show eagerness to reach the top except for David, he lags slowly behind, climbing the steps at his own pace.

"It seems abandoned" Craig quickly adds as they climb the circular stairway of the four story building.

"How do you know?" Heidi mumbles as she's almost out of breath from the long stairway.

"There aren't any guards I could see in the posts". Kyle interjects before Craig could explain.

"Maybe they didn't post any guards today" Kenny questions, but nobody responds.

The group reaches the final floor, they head down a short hallway that eventually leads to a door in the distance. Kenny slowly opens the door as Kyle raises the rifle, he peers through the slit of the half open door and calls out that its all clear after seeing nothing in the room ahead of him. the survivors rush into the room, revealing a slightly dark expansive room with a couch and tv sitting in the corner with a large kitchen across from it. on the other side, large windows with torn curtains, overlooking the entire FEMA camp.

David makes his way toward the corner of the living room, carelessly plopping his backpack down as he sits against the wall, hugging his knees with his head buried in between them, all the while with that same depressed look on his face. Heidi walks toward the kitchen and starts looking through the kitchen, first she opens the fridge, she gets blasted with the smell of rotten food she quickly slams the fridge door shut all the while Kenny chuckles from across the room with his legs propped up in the couch seat. Heidi mumbles as she look through more cabinets. all the while Kyle and Craig crouch near the window hoping to see if the camp is really occupied.

Kyle pulls away at the curtains blasting sunlight in the almost dark room, the window gives a clear look, directly above the camp. the boys look down at the camp and taking notice that infact the camp isn't empty as some of their group originally thought. Craig looks down into the camp seeing multiple building surrounding each other with some crudely built shacks and some makeshift tents lying everywhere. the boys spot people walking in and out of the shacks. their clothes look matted and dirty with many of them holding various handguns and rifles. as another group of people walk out of a large tent in the middle of the camp all three of the men laugh as they walk towards a semi truck parked close by, one of the men holding what could be identified as a rifle opens up the back compartment and slowly walks into it as the other two wait outside.

"They don't look military Craig" Kyle says as he shakes his head "all I see is regular people".

"Hold on lets check them out first, we gotta know if this place is safe". Craig says while not breaking his gaze with the two men near the semi. Kenny walks up standing behind the two boys as he looks out the window.

"Soooo" should we approach them or what?" Kenny asks scratching his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this place" Kyle says sound uncertain.

"We have no gas for the bus and hardly any supplies where do we go, if not here Kyle?" Kenny asks with a slight sound of anger in his voice. Craig and Kyle suddenly and almost violently pull Kenny down to the floor effectively drawing the attention of the other two survivors toward the window in curiosity.

"What is it Kyle?" Heidi asks in a whisper.

"They aren't friendly that's for sure" Craig says confidently.

"How do you know?" Heidi asks in a scared tone.

"Look" Kyle says as Heidi moves toward the window instantly taking notice of the three men pulling out tied and gagged men and women from the back of the semi at gunpoint.

"Shit" Heidi says as she backs away from the window.

"We should get out of this town quickly" Kyle says in a rush as he quietly crawls away from the window.

as the group move away from the window a shot rings out from the camp, Kenny moves back towards the window out of curiosity despite everyone's objections he stands up to the window to get a better look he quickly notices that the bullet fired wasn't in the camp its was toward something else he looks around noticing the camp is empty and devoid of people. as Kyle grabs Kenny hand to pull him away from the window a bullet whizzes through the window shattering the window. the group looks horrified as they look down at Kenny who is on the floor with a bullet in his shoulder. Kenny screams out in pain as shouts are heard from the camp. the sounds of the door being broken down at the bottom floor of the building, Kyle and David prop the door open and sticks his rifle out the crack of the door overlooking the hallway and the steps the rifle shakes in his hands from the sounds of the men shouting and quickly climbing the stairs. all the while with Kenny shouting from the pain Heidi pulls Kenny away from the window and presses her hands firmly against Kenny's wound.

"Your gonna be ok!" Heidi shouts with tears down her eyes from the stress and the fear.

"We need to find a way out now!" Kyle shouts at David.

"The only way out is Through this door!" David shouts angrily.

"Shit!" Kyle shouts as he hears the men reaching the top floor of the building.

TOO BE CONTINUED.

Authors Note: I was able to complete this chapter quicker than I thought. Tell me in the comments what you guys thing of the story so far. the next chapter should be released fairly soon. big thank you for all the people who support my stuff thank you and ill see you peeps later :)


	9. Note

I know ive been gone for A LONG time. im coming back soon, this account isnt dead! LOL


End file.
